


Zanruna

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony receives a meaningful gift from his boyfriend Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Zanruna

“I have a gift for you,” Loki told his boyfriend Tony.

“Oh yeah?” Tony replied happily. He patted the seat beside him on the couch. “Lay it on me, darlin.”

Loki sat beside him and conjured a little box from wherever he had stored it. The box was small enough to fit in the palm of Loki’s hand. It was wrapped in red paper and gold ribbon. He presented it to Tony, who beamed as he accepted it. Tony hurried to tear off the ribbon and paper, then lifted the lid of the small box beneath. A glowing crystal was revealed, nestled amidst a bed of red silk cushioning. With a sense of wonder, Tony picked up the unusual crystal. He was always excited to see something he had never seen before. 

The crystal was nearly flat and vaguely circular, like a thick, misshapen coin with rounded edges. Its surface was smooth, and the color was unlike any color that existed on Earth. It was like a rainbow, but it was also like pure white light, and like deep velvet black. It was opaque but translucent. It shimmered and glinted, and it radiated a soothing warm energy as Tony held it in his hand.

“I saved it from Asgard,” Loki said, voice vulnerable, “at Ragnarok, before I left. It is a rare sort of crystal called zanruna. It is my only piece.”

Tony’s eyes met Loki’s. Tony opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, too moved to find the appropriate words, too overwhelmed by the profundity of his emotions.

“In Asgard,” Loki continued, “to gift someone with zanruna is,” he paused and took a deep breath, “it is like an engagement ring.” He slid down onto one knee. “I know this position is a Midgardian tradition, and I wanted to give you a bit of each Realm’s traditions when I - when I did this.” 

Tony stared at him in shock.

“Tony Stark,” Loki spoke, his nervousness evident in his tone, and his excitement evident in his bright eyes, “will you marry me?”

Tony was keenly aware of how unusual it was for him to be speechless in reply to a question, but he was. He was achingly speechless. 

“Loki,” he breathed after a few silent beats, but his mind was a tangle of shock and joy, a hazy dreamy fog of surprise and elation, and Tony’s voice couldn’t find the word that came after the uttering of his beloved’s name. In lieu of speaking he bent to unite their mouths, trying to convey with his kiss that - yes, yes, yes he would marry him, that he would delight in them making an official commitment to one another, would blissfully accept a lifetime together, that he loved him, loved him, loved him - and a million other sentiments of deep affection that Tony wished he could speak.

Instead Tony swept his silent tongue over Loki’s tongue, taking comfort in the sense of home that he always found in Loki’s kiss. He stretched out their kiss until he felt calm enough to speak, until he had processed his feelings enough to convert them into language. When he was ready, he parted their mouths and took a deep breath. 

“Yes,” he spoke decisively, realizing that was the only word he needed to find just now, and he pulled Loki back up onto the couch beside him and reunited their mouths. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and held him tightly - tighter than any Earthling could have held him, but not too tight - and Tony felt Loki’s tears of joy spilling onto his own cheeks as their close forms nearly merged into one, lips and bodies pressing, and Tony still clutching the zanruna in his hand.


End file.
